


Just Lie Here and Forget the World Outside

by Velocity_Owl87



Series: So glad you came to change my universe [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Derek isn't that oblivious, F/M, First Time, Girl!Stiles, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Injuries, Non-Graphic Violence, Sharing a Bed, Stiles can keep quiet, Stolen Moments, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, porn with slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek goes to check up on Stiles after a skirmish and finds himself sharing more with her than he had expected to on what was supposed to be a routine visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Lie Here and Forget the World Outside

**Author's Note:**

> I am always amused at how Derek seems to have a super prickly relationship with Stiles, yet they have each other's backs more often than not. It's also pretty funny how Derek has absolutely no concept of how big of a creeper he is and I wonder if it would change if Stiles was a girl. 
> 
> I love Stiles, don't get me wrong. But I also love playing with gender switching and he feels like the most natural choice and he's more of a foil in this, since it's Derek's show in this one. Straight up sexy times with only a bit of warm and fuzzy feelings. So here we go.

He finds her sitting on her bed, with her shirts off and her torso laid bare as she cleaned up the wound no one had noticed her getting in the fight. Even though the window, he can hear her swear as the gauze touches the ragged edges of a deep injury.

He feels guilty, watching her do this alone. She should have gone to the hospital at the most. At the least, Scott should have been there with her. But he knew where Scott was and that made him angry. They were supposed to be friends...yet here was Stiles, patching herself up alone after getting injured for her best friend's sake.

The thought was enough to propel him into action and he enters the room.

He does try to make a bit of noise as to not startle her, but it doesn't work. Stiles still jumps and the action is enough to flood the room with the scent of fresh blood and pain.

"Christ, Hale! Did you need to get your creeper quota in for the day?"

Stiles hisses as she tries to stay still and not jar her injury even further.

Derek doesn't say anything to that and only grabs the gauze from her hand. He moves to sit beside her, careful to keep some distance between them and proceeds to clean it up with as much gentleness as he can muster. He knows that he's more built for destroying, than healing. But he wants to give it a shot for her sake.

He knows how brusque he is with her and wishes that things could be different between them. Maybe after, he could change his behaviour toward her. After everything has been resolved. He doesn't want for them to always be like that.

Her gasping at his touch and the way that her skin heats up pulls him away from his own thoughts. He looks up at her and sees her face is flushed and strands of her hair are sticking to her damp cheeks. Her pulse has quickened and Derek can smell enough of her faint arousal to know it's not just the pain that's pulling those reactions from her.

It's also then that he notices the sweet scent to her arousal and it clicks in-she's a virgin. He should have guessed it, but he doesn't want to fall into the trap of judging her by her appearance. She could have been sleeping with the entire lacrosse team for all he knew.

Besides, she does have a good body under the layers she wears and he seriously feels like a pervert for noticing. But being up close, he can see the smoothness of her skin, the curve of her hip, and the ripe swell of her dark purplish-grey bra. He also notices that her breasts are bigger than he would have expects from such a slight girl and then starts to wonder how they would feel like in his hands.

He pulls his mind away from those fantasies and quickly finishes. He looks up at her briefly to see if she was still doing fine. Her expression is embarrassed and her eyes are huge in her face.

"Am I hurting you?" He finally thinks to ask. He doesn't want her to say yes, but he'd rather find out than making the situation worse.

"Nooo. Nope. I'm fine. Please. Just...can you hurry up? I just...I don't think I can handle being up close with a sexy...oh shit. I didn't say that. Pretend I didn't say that."

Stiles babbles, making Derek simply watch her in amusement as her face flushed pink in mortification at what she has just spilled. He keeps quiet, because he already knows. Her body already gave her away.

So he remains silent as he picks up the bandages. He looks down at the tube of Neosporin, the needle and thread and the bandages and back at the ragged tears in her skin. Already, they are swelling and hot to his touch. They will be painful for a long time, he can see that clearly.

It's not a conscious decision. He just knows that he can make her wounds heal faster. He also knows that he can treat this as the first step in actually building a relationship that isn't antagonistic and prickly. After all, she has helped him. He should return the favour.

It was decided in a matter of seconds for him. One moment he was looking at the bandages, the next he swept all the first aid stuff onto the floor and pushed her down, pressing his face into her side and making her yelp.

"What are you doing? Seriously! Not that I'm objecting or anything, since you are hot and all that-"

She trails off into a startled gasp when she felt his tongue over her wounds, the feeling of knitting flesh and his tongue blending into a sensation that is odd for both of them. He pulls away when the skin is just raw and pink before looking into her eyes.

"I'm healing you." He replies simply.

"Oh."

He should move away from her, but he can't pull away from that expanse of soft skin and the intoxicating scent of her. She smells clean and ripe and ready. She's not afraid.

He licks her again and she lets out a small noise deep in her throat.

It's enough for him to move up and claim her mouth without delay. She stiffens and he's about to pull away when her hands get tangled into his hair, keeping him there.

He tastes all of her while his hands skim her sides and dip down to stroke the swell of a hip before coming back up to her breast. She's a curious mix of mint, licorice and chocolate and he finds that he can't get enough of her.

He bruises her mouth and leaves her lips swollen and wet with saliva when he pulls away reluctantly to get some air.

"You're not going to disappear now, are you?" Stiles asks breathlessly once they had pulled away from each other.

Derek only smiles as her.

"if you want-"

"Fuck no!" Stiles replies, grabbing him again for another searing kiss that has him scrambling to undo the clasp of her bra while her hands are working at his buttons and pulling his jeans and boxer briefs off in one go.

He lifts his hips to help her and presses himself against her jean clad thigh, rutting just a bit against it as she also works at her own jeans. Once he's got her bra off, he's trailing kisses from her mouth down to her chest. His hands are all over her body and he's gotten her jeans untangled and off of her, leaving them both bare.

He wants to ask again if she's sure, but instead just puts his mouth over her right breast and starts to suck, making her keen out her pleasure. The sound is intensified when he trails his hand down her belly and to her slit, where he slides two fingers down to feel the moisture collected there.

Sure enough, she's wet and slippery and he doesn't delay in pressing down on her clit, which is swollen and in need of attention.

She gives a strangled half-growl, high in pitch and almost painful to his ears. He keeps working at the nub of flesh, pressing down and circling it, gaining pressure and friction as he does so. Stiles is simply keening, her hands tugging hard at his hair until her body bucks and jerks several times and she relaxes onto the mattress.

She's done and his hand's soaked completely from her orgasm.

He looks at her and takes in the picture of her lying there with her hands in his hair and her body splayed and open in her languor.

Her eyes are heavy-lidded, but he knows she is watching him to see what his next move is going to be.

Derek doesn't give her any hint of it. Just untangles her hands from his hair and moves up her body to capture her mouth one more time. She melts into the kiss and that's when he positions himself and thrusts deep and hard.

Stiles lets out a soft scream that he swallows up into another kiss as he establishes a rhythm. It's a lot of starts and stuttered stops until Stiles figures out how move with him, undulating her hips to meet his thrusts over and over again, making him lose himself in the warmth and slickness of her cunt.

She's gasping and moaning in earnest and he pulls away to bite at her shoulder, her neck, any part of her skin that he can find. She writhes against him as he nips her, leaving bruises and hickies in his wake as he moves to claim every inch of her body, inside and out.

Derek tangles his hands in her long hair and pins her to the bed as he gets closer and closer to coming. He doesn't want to accidentally claw her or bite her when he does. His wolf is too damned close, called up by her scent of of arousal mixed with the slight bit of virgin blood and he's not going to risk turning her by accident.

He's so close that he can taste it and he feels his claws come out. He doesn't need a mirror to show him he's nearly wolfed out and his fangs are out. Stiles isn't quiet either and it is with the chorus of her throaty screams that he comes.

His vision sparkles and fuzzes out for a few moments and when it clears, he finds his head is resting on her shoulder and her hands stroking his hair back.

He knows he should leave. Her father's going to come back soon and he's not...he doesn't know where this is going to lead. If it will lead anywhere. But it's not like he has anywhere to go, really.

And Stiles is just...perfect. In the way that her body fits against his and her scent and the way that she's stroking his hair. It's not exactly the promise of home or safety, but it's a damned sight closer than he's had in a while and he isn't sure that he wants to give it up just yet.

"You can stay, you know. My dad's not going to come home till the morning and it's not like you have a bed to rival mine."

He has to stifle a snort at that observation, but that's all he does. He doesn't want to ruin the moment by talking.

"Besides, we can go for a second round if you stay and then you can meet my frenemy coffee."

At that, he does laugh.


End file.
